deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tesla Man/This Is Not My Place Anymore
Alright, because you all refuse to believe me on anything i say, thanks to Lasmoore, I am leaving the wiki, me as a person will be, but my boy JJ who's been dying to have my account, will have my place. I will continue to make my TDBU Tourney, but i wont go on chat or comment on anything because that is where everybody seems to hate me. My boy has been working hard on this wiki, hes the one that made my Bunnyman vs Leatherface battle to test, and he has been on chat a couple times. Now, its time for my message to Lasmoore. Lasmoore, Your continuous ranting on me is the reason i am leaving this wiki. I will no longer make art for you, seeing as how you dont believe me on that either. You are also the reason why i will not make anything else for the F.E.A.S.T. game, and i will not allow Astro to use any of it. I originally thought to you as a partner i could work with, but apparently, it is impossible to trust you and i hope the rest of the users soon learn that as well. Sencierly The Man You Backstabbed, Tesla Man. Now, i was going to wait untill the new school year to begin to hand it over because that is when my new job kicks in, but it seemes desperate times call for desperate measures, and these are infact desperate times. I would have waited a bit longer but thatnks very much to Las, i have to switch right now before my account gets banned so JJ cant join though he worked bloody hard to get this account, so that is why I, Mr. C, am resigning. Dont try to talk to me on chat, i already gave instructions to make sure i dont get onto chat. Now, one more matter i would like to take care of, please be nice to my boy. I would hate to see him be crushed by the cruelty you all gave me. Don't think that because im gone forever, doesn't mean you can talk 'bout me as much as you want, i would appreciate it very much if you didn't. Now my kid has worked very hard, so dont try to treat him the same way you treated me, i want him to enjoy his experiance on the wiki. Also, while i am gone, please don't delete my account because you think JJ is me, i foreshadowed that would happen, and i just wanted to point out, he is not. Please let him stay, I want him to gain some social skills from being on this, and blocking him wont help that. If you do manage to block him, i beg you to unblock him, as my one last wish. Finally, as an expression of everybody who ever felt bad because the people on this wiki tore them down, goodbye forever mates, and may my blessing be with those who happen to follow in my footsteps, Tə5L@ ᴟAИ (Note: No Astro, i will no longer work on the F.E.A.S.T. game, nor do you have permision anymore to copyright my art.) Category:Blog posts